A Christmas Present to Remember
by Silverfox588
Summary: Harry give Severus one hell of a Christmas present. Dedicates to spellsandscars. Is basically PWP MxM SSxHP


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I'm just using them.

Warning: MxM, you don't like, push the back button.

A/N: Harry and Severus are in an established relationship. Set after the War and ignoring Severus' death.

Story is dedicated to spellsandscars.

Harry glanced around the bedroom and smiled. The entire bedroom was decorated for Christmas and the candlelight brought out the richness of the new bed covers. Harry finished wrapping Severus' present with a sassy grin and settled himself against the headboard to wait.

Severus sighed as he walked down the hall to Harry and his quarters and rubbed at the scar on his neck. He had been very lucky that the anti-venom he had created had worked that night and even luckier that Harry had come back to the Shrieking Shack to get his body. Severus gave the password when he got to the portrait of The Lady of the Lake. Severus' eyes went wide when he saw the entire sitting area filled with floating candles and a trail of rose petals on the floor. Severus grinned and banished his outer robes, leaving him in tight black pants and a ruby red dress shirt that fit like a second skin.

Severus followed the trail of petals to the bedroom door and gave it a gentle shove. His breath hitched when he saw Harry lying on the bed wearing nothing but an emerald green ribbon at the base of his hard cock. Harry gave him a naughty grin as he moved to his knees and motioned for him to come forward. Severus returned the grin and walked to the end of the bed, forcing Harry to come to him. Harry wrapped his arms around Severus' neck and kissed him gently.

"Merry Christmas Severus." Harry whispered against his lips before nipping his bottom lip. Harry leaned back, displaying his well toned body to his lover. Severus licked his lips in anticipation. "I hope you like your present Severus."

"Yes, I do." Severus said running a hand down Harry's chest. He wrapped his hand around Harry's cock and gave a few gentle tugs, banishing the ribbon. Harry threw his head back and moaned. Severus ran his thumb over Harry's slit, smearing the pre-come already forming.

"Oh, Severus….." Harry moaned thrusting into Severus' hand. "I want you to use me hard tonight. Make me your whore."

Severus smirked and released Harry's cock. Harry let out a quiet whine but waited for Severus to say something. Severus unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off slowly. The shirt dropped to the floor and Severus climbed up onto the bed. "Get on your hands and knees."

Harry moved back so he was in the middle of the bed and followed Severus' orders. Severus knelt in front of him and unbuttoned his pants, pulling out his thick, throbbing cock. He pressed the head of his cock against Harry's lips and let out a satisfied groan when Harry swallowed his cock down to the base. Severus grabbed Harry's hair and held him in place while he thrust into Harry's throat. Severus pulled back after a few minutes and yanked Harry up for a rough kiss. Harry was panting when he broke off the kiss.

"Put your hands on the headboard and get your hot little ass in the air, slut." Severus ordered banishing his clothes with a wordless spell while Harry got into position. "I'm going to tease your body until you beg me to fuck you senseless."

Harry looked back at Severus and grinned. Severus smacked his right cheek and grabbed Harry's hair, yanking his head backwards. He licked the shell of Harry's ear. "What's the safe word?"

"Peaches." Harry answered spreading his legs even further. Severus nipped his ear before smacking his ass again. Severus climbed off the bed and opened the large trunk at the foot of the bed. He pulled out a set of leather body restraints, which appeared on Harry's body moments later. The cuffs around Harry's wrists bound him to the headboard and Harry let out a satisfied sound. Thinner lengths of leather wrapped around Harry's hips, around his cock and balls and spread his cheeks; leaving his completely exposed. A harness with attached collar and ankle cuffs completed the restraints. They tightened and shifted position slight with Severus' silent command.

Severus licked his lips and took a few more toys out of the chest and put them on the bed; just out of Harry's sight. Severus summoned a jar of his specially made lube and took only a small amount. The straps spreading Harry's cheeks pulled them further apart and Severus rubbed his lube covered finger over Harry's entrance. Harry let out a high pitched whine as the lube sent heat throughout his entire body and loosened his hole slightly. Severus smirked at Harry's reaction and covered two of his fingers with the lube; which he thrust into Harry. Harry let out a low scream at the sensation but thrust as far backwards as he could, trying to get Severus' fingers deeper. Severus picked up a large dildo while scissoring his fingers. Severus pulled his fingers out and before Harry had a chance to whine at the loss, he plunged the dildo into Harry's hole.

Harry screamed and his body shook from the pleasure of the dildo slamming into his prostate. Another strap attached itself to the band of leather around his waist, down his crack and attached itself to the leather ring around his balls. The strap tightened, effectively keeping the dildo in his ass. Harry clenched around the dildo, trying to adjust to the size. He only got a second to get used the dildo before it began vibrating and rotating. Severus sat back and watched Harry, his back arching from the pleasure. Severus stroked himself a few times before releasing the cuffs from the headboard. Severus grabbed Harry's wrists and pulled him around to face him. A set of chains appeared from the ceiling and Severus attached it to the collar. The chain pulled up until Harry was vertical and Severus connected the wrist cuffs behind Harry's back. Severus grabbed Harry's cock and rubbed the little lube that was on his finger across the slit. Harry let out a strangled shriek and bucked against his restraints.

"Be still!" Severus ordered pressing his thumb hard against Harry's slit and picking up the second toy. Harry stared up at Severus panting, but stayed still. Severus showed Harry the second toy; a slim, hollow, flexible tube that was tapered at one end. Severus rubbed his slit again before sliding the tapered end of the tube into his slit. Harry, who was having problems staying still with the dildo massaging his prostate with every rotation, bucked his hips and whined. Severus ignored him and slid the tube as far in as it could go. Severus let Harry's cock go and smacked Harry's ass. "I told you to be still. I'll have to punish you now."

Harry was pulled up until he was standing by the chain, which forced the dildo even deeper into his ass. The wrist cuffs unhooked themselves from each other and attached themselves to the chain holding Harry up, leaving his back exposed. Suddenly the dildo stopped rotating and started thrusting shallowly. Harry moaned at the change before gasping as Severus raked his back with a flogger. Severus let the flogger fly again, taking in the red lines appearing on Harry's back.

"You will count each strike, thank me and ask me for another. Do you understand me?" Severus asked striking Harry again.

"Yes Master. One, thank you, may I have another?" Harry answered arching his back at the pain. Severus struck him again, this time hitting him between his spread cheeks. Harry whimpered but answered. 'Two, thank you, may I have another?"

When Severus reached fifteen, he put the flogger down and studied Harry's striped back and ass. He reached forward ran his hands down the abused skin. Harry shuddered but stayed as still as he could. Severus turned him around and kissed Harry deeply. "Good boy. Now, I'm going to let you down and you are going to get on your hands and knees. Then I'm going to sit and watch you put on a show for me. I'll give you what I want you to use when I'm ready."

Severus summoned a chair from the sitting area and settled into it, watching Harry do as ordered. Harry's eyes were closed and his mouth wide open as he panted. Severus smiled as he summoned a second dildo and floated towards Harry, sliding it into his open mouth. Harry's eyes shot open but he accepted the dildo that was thrusting into his mouth. Severus wrapped one hand around his own cock and groaned. He was so hard that it hurt. The dildo in Harry's mouth started pushing deeper and Harry relaxed his throat. He moaned around the dildo and Severus banished the strap holding the dildo in Harry's ass. The dildo pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in again. Severus could feel his orgasm approaching and stood up. The dildo in Harry's mouth disappeared and Severus shoved his cock down Harry's throat to replace it. Harry hummed a little and Severus shot several times down Harry's throat. Severus pulled out of Harry's mouth but rubbed his groin against Harry's face, using his grip on Harry's hair to keep him still.

"That was only a decent show. You'll have to do better to get your Christmas present." Severus said watching the dildo fuck Harry's ass. "That was just a reward for being such a sexy slut."

"Yes Master. What can I do to do better?" Harry asked his voice hoarse from the dildo and Severus' cock. Severus pulled Harry to his knees and stroked Harry's cock. Severus grinned at how much pre-come was leaking out of the tube and decided to try something new. Harry, who had closed his eyes at the sensation of Severus' hand on his cock, screamed when the tube in his cock began to vibrate. The only reason he wasn't on his back from the feeling was Severus' hand in his hair. Severus kissed him hard and let him fall back on the bed.

"You are such a good slut. Such excellent reactions." Severus said watching Harry pull his legs up to give the dildo a better angle while shuddering at the sensation the tube was sending through his cock. The dildo pushed in as deep as it could go and stilled. The strap returned and Harry stared up at Severus. Harry let out a whine as the vibrations increased and he licked his lips. Two thick straps appeared on Harry's thighs and the cuffs around his ankles attached themselves to the ones on his thighs. "Because you're such a good slut, I'm going to let you pick out the next toy we're going to use. Your choices are nipple clamps with a weight attached, a paddle, or the special cock sheath with the vibrating beads I had made for you as a Christmas present. Which do you choose?"

"The sheath….oh god…the sheath, Master." Harry begged his hands twisting the sheets beneath him. Severus smiled and went across the room to a wrapped box. The cuffs around Harry's wrists pulled his arms above his head and attached themselves together, leaving Harry completely vulnerable. Severus came back to the bed holding the sheath in one hand and the jar of lube in the other. Harry could only stare at the leather sheath that Severus would use on him.

The sheath was black leather studded with metal beads on four sides and the top of the sheath had a metal band that would circle the head of his cock with two long, thin pieces of metal that Harry knew would join the tube in his slit. There were also leather laces that could wrap around his balls at the base. Harry let out a moan of anticipation and thrust his hips forward.

"I had a feeling you would approve of this, you sex-crazy whore." Severus said wrapping his hand around Harry's cock. The tube stopped vibrating and Severus rubbed a little more lube around Harry's slit. "I am going to put this on you and then we are going out to the kitchen so I may get something to eat. Then we will come back here and I will continue to use you as I please."

Harry nodded and thrust up into Severus' hand. Severus slid the tube up through the sheath and Harry licked his lips. Harry let out a whine as he felt the metal beads against his cock and shuddered when the metal strips entered his slit. Severus tightened the sheath by tugging the laces and wrapped them around Harry's balls. Harry's whole body trembled at the new sensation but he slid off the bed to follow Severus when the restraints released him. Harry crawled behind Severus all the way to the kitchen; the dildo rubbing against his prostate continuously. Severus motioned for Harry to kneel in front of a kitchen chair and made himself a sandwich. He sat on the kitchen chair and motioned Harry forward.

"Suck." Severus instructed taking a bite of his sandwich. Harry slid Severus' cock into his mouth and relaxed his throat to deep throat him. It didn't take long for Severus to become completely hard again and Severus pulled Harry away. "Time to enjoy your new toy."

Harry let out a surprised shriek as the metal beads began to vibrate and rotate at the same time as the metal strips and the tube began to vibrate as well. Harry threw his head back and gasped for air and the vibrations became stronger. Severus just sat and stared at the reactions being torn from Harry's over-sensitized body. Severus stood and began walking towards the bedroom, leaving his sandwich behind. Severus stopped when he realized that Harry was still kneeling in the kitchen.

"Well?" Severus asked arching an eyebrow. Harry opened his eyes and just stared at Severus. "Or do I have to punish you again?"

Harry slowly began to crawl forward and Severus waited until he was even with him to swat him once across each cheek. Harry crawled a little faster but the sensations were starting to become overwhelming. The beads massaging his cock and the dildo massaging his prostate had him leaking copious amounts of pre-come all over the floor. He made it to the bed and looked up at Severus. Severus grabbed the collar and pulled him to his feet.

"I want you to get on your hands and knees on the bed and keep your legs spread wide." Severus said kissing Harry roughly. He pushed Harry towards the bed and watched as Harry did as he was told. Harry's whole body was shaking and his breathing labored. Severus climbed up on the bed behind Harry and ran his hands down Harry's back. "You want me to fuck you? You want me to ride you hard and put you up wet?"

"Yes! I want you in me so bad!" Harry cried looking back over his shoulder to stare at Severus. Severus pressed down on Harry's shoulders and ran his cock along Harry's crack. He banished the strap and slowly pulled the dildo out of Harry's stretched asshole. Severus tossed the dildo aside and easily slipped his fist into Harry's ass. Harry bit down on the sheets to muffle the scream that tore itself from his throat. Severus leaned down and kissed the back of Harry's neck.

"Soon. I'll pound you into the mattress _very _soon." Severus said summoning a jar from his robe pocket. He pulled his hand out and pushed it back in slowly a few times; then leaned down and licked Harry's clenching hole as he pulled his fist out. Another scream of pleasure had Severus nearing the brink himself. He opened the new jar and lathered his cock. "I made a new lube just for you along with that sheath. I'm going to ride you now."

That was all the warning Harry got before Severus thrust his cock deep into him. Harry bucked in Severus' grasp but Severus held him tight. Harry let out a whine as he felt his stretched ass beginning to tighten around Severus' cock. Severus pulled back and thrust forward, enjoying the almost virgin tightness of Harry's ass. "This lube will make you as tight as a virgin and after a while, it will make you as loose as a well used whore. It will alternate as long as my cock is in you. What do you think about that slut?"

All Harry could do was moan. Severus draped himself across Harry's back and began to thrust at a leisurely pace. Severus licked the shell of Harry's ear and reached around Harry's waist to massage Harry's balls. The beads vibrated harder and Harry let out a strangled noise. Severus felt Harry loosening up again and pulled Harry up so he was pressed back to chest.

"Oh god! Severus! Harder!" Harry babbled matching Severus' thrusts eagerly. Severus picked up his pace and hit Harry's prostate with every thrust. Severus pressed Harry back down, gripped his hips and slammed into Harry; making his babbling incoherent. Severus felt his orgasm nearing so he banished the sheath and tube and wrapped his hand around Harry's cock.

Severus stroked Harry's cock in time to his thrusts and Harry came hard; painting the sheets with come. Harry slumped forward, exhausted. Severus thrust into Harry's pliant body a few more times before painting his insides with come. Severus slipped out of Harry's well used hole and laid down beside him; turning Harry so he was facing him. Severus stroked Harry's face until Harry opened his eyes.

"You alright?" Severus asked pulling Harry close to him. Harry nodded tiredly and leaned forward to kiss Severus gently. "Let's go get cleaned up and then we can sleep."

"Okay." Harry said trying to sit up. He got one elbow beneath him, but that was as far as he got. "You'll have to carry me though, I can't move at all."

Severus got up slowly and pulled Harry to the edge of the bed. Severus banished all of the restraints as he picked Harry up and nuzzled his neck. By the time they got into the bathroom, the tub that was sunken into the floor was filled with hot water and bubbles. Severus walked down the steps and settled in his customary spot with Harry on his lap.

Harry drowsily wiped himself with a wash cloth before cuddling closer to Severus. Severus smiled down at his nearly boneless, well fucked lover and finished washing them both down. They sat there until the water was cool before Severus picked Harry up again and climbed out of the tub. He dried them both off before walking back into the bedroom. Harry was asleep in his arms by the time he reached the bed.

Severus barely noticed that the sheets had been changed, the candles put out, and the toys they had used had been put away before tucking Harry and himself into bed. Severus wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him close.

"Merry Christmas Harry. I love you." Severus whispered before closing his eyes and following Harry into the land of dreams.

THE END

Wow, that turned out really long. Hope everyone enjoyed it. Reviews are most definitely welcome.

Silverfox588


End file.
